Electric flatirons or electric irons are commonly used in people's daily lives, but there is a reoccurring problem of rolling up the power cord. In order to solve this problem, in the prior art, a winding apparatus is disposed at the rear of the electric flatiron. This winding apparatus includes a winding box, the central portion of which is a winding shaft which is sleeved with a rotor plate used for winding the power cord.
Wherein, the rotor plate may rotate relatively to the winding shaft. In order to connect the electricity, the power cord must be connected to the heating component inside the electric flatiron through the rotor plate and winding shaft, wherein many problems of the electric connection between components should be considered. In order to enable the winding shaft to roll back the power cord automatically, a coil spring which could force the rotor plate to rotate along the winding direction of the power cord should be set on the winding shaft. Meanwhile, a clip which could lock the power cord in pulled-out position should also be set, but these components may easily deteriorate when repeatedly used. When pulling the power cord out from the winding apparatus, there should be enough force to overcome the force of the coil spring, and after being released from a locked position, the power cord immediately winds back under the force of the coil spring. The process of pulling out and winding back the power cord may easily cause related components to deteriorate.
Obviously, the existing winding apparatus of electric flatiron is complex, with high costs, and apt to break down.
In addition, the use of the winding apparatus makes the volume of the electric flatiron bigger. A handle is usually disposed upon the flatiron body, the space between the handle and the flatiron body is undesirably wasted. Therefore, electric flatiron of this kind is unreasonable in space design, which can not utilize space well.